Hands off
by NebStorm
Summary: What if Straw Hats ran into a person who could create tsunamis with a slash of a sword. What if that causes early separation for them. Zoro and Robin find themselves on an Island with certain agents Robin wouldn't want to meet. Some things will differ from the actual one piece story, I've added a few legends like a cursed sword and an Angel Fruit. Main story is Zoro x Robin however
1. Chapter 1 The Genuine Smile

**Neb: I do not own One Piece.**

**Zoro: Found my way back.**

**Neb: Good timing, your in a pairing fanfic.**

**Zoro: Really, first the Nara guy and now me... lets just get this over with.**

**Neb: Review to your hearts content. This takes place after Sky Island.**

Zoro glared up at the sky as clouds hovered blocking the sun. He honestly was trying to sleep, but he had an uneasy feeling. Someone was watching him constantly. He didn't know why, but he kept his eyes right towards the sky. Zoro somehow found himself checking over all of his crew members, but it was weird, he hadn't moved his eyes at all. Robin was reading her book, Luffy was goofing off and so was Usopp, and Chopper. Nami was counting all the gold we just got from the Sky Islands, determining how much we would make and even practicing her lines for intimidating out buyers. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so Zoro just decided to go back to sleep again. He couldn't go to sleep, he took a look at Sanji who was just cleaning dishes in the kitchen. He growled under his breath at how annoyed he was and how this... ability was making him see things, but not who was spying on him. He probably needs training in order to master the ability, but that wasn't his concern right not. He already spent the whole mourning training despite Choppers wishes and he had a few bottles of sake, so now was resting time. Oh he left a bottle untouched, well maybe that was what he was uneasy about. He grabbed it and chugged it down as the taste of alcohol filled him with the bliss it usually does. Zoro finally felt drowsy and decided it was time for that long overdue nap.

Robin looked up from her book and smiled as hands disappeared from the ship leading from Zoro to the kitchen.

Flashback

A lightning bolt crashed through Robins head completely frying her. She began to fall towards the ground before a pair of muscular arms grabbed hold of her. her eyes were closed shut and she was starting to pass out, but before she did she remembered the smell of steel. After that darkness took over and she woke up later among Mr. Swordsman, Mr. Doctor, the former God of Skypea, and the tribal man. Luffy had told her to look after the other two at that time and she did just that.

End Flashback

Robin looked back to her book continuing to smile as her hands with eyes kept watch over Zoro while he slept. She probably could pull strings to have more of him, but sadly she knew having a kind heart crewmember whose willing to catch her as she fall won't last forever. Eventually she will be forced to leave the crew like all others, but she can hold onto this one a little bit longer. After all, she is in a crew with the best cook and navigator she has ever seen, the cutest creature in the world, a captain that holds the will of D. and of course a firstmate that cares for his crew despite his indifference towards some of them.

"Hey Robin, you want to hang out," Nami asked.

"I'm busy reading Ms. Navigator," she smiled back.

"Alright fine, but don't stay there all day, it's good to stretch once in a while."

"Yes Ms. Navigator," she smiled again.


	2. Chapter 2 Early Seperation

**Neb: I do not own One Piece. Also Thank you Son of Whitebeard for reviewing my story as you do with all of my One Piece fics. Not sure if your a Robin x Zoro fan or if you just enjoy reading my stories, but I'm happy you care enough to review them. Thank you for being awesome!  
**

**Zoro: review to your heats content.  
**

**Robin: Enjoy the story. :)**

"Hey, Zoro," Luffy shouted. Zoro was up at the bird's nest keeping an eye out for enemy.

"What," he called back down.

"You wanna play tag with Chopper and I!"

"Who's going to watch for enemy vessles if I do that," Zoro responded annoyed by how childish his captain is.

"It's no fun with two people, come on Zoro!"

"Get Usopp or Nami," Zoro shouted back.

"Nami said no before I asked anything, so did Sanji and Usopp is busy working on equipment!"

Zoro looked over to Robin who was sitting back reading another book. "Robin, hang out with Luffy," he shouted. He didn't usually ask someone on the ship to do something for him, but he was on his shift and with that feeling of someone watching him there was no way he was going to abandon it.

Robin gave her kind and yet annoying smile as she stared at Zoro. "That hardly seems fare Mr. Swordsman," she smiled.

"Sorry for putting him on you but-

"Not that at all, my powers would make tag a little to easy," she smiled.

Zoro grunted at that and realized, Robin probably would cheat with her devil fruit power.

"So Zoro, are you going to play or not," Luffy shouted up before he turned his head. "That was wierd, almost like I felt something..."

_"Is Luffy getting these abilities too, why are they just now showing up," Zoro realized. "Then again, they could of been a part of us the whole time we just never knew."_

"Zoro, Robin, Luffy, check that out," Chopper shouted as he stared towards the Ocean and saw a red headed girl with scars across her face and red eyes that matched her hair. Her body was built like she was a warrior and she carried a long sword on her back with a wooden hilt. It wasn't a Katana like Zoro's swords, it had two edges and it was skinny. The blade itself was almost as long as Mihawks sword. When Zoro looked through the binoculars he saw her eyes were glowing orange and she had three dots on her forehead each colored red.

"I wonder who that is," Robin wondered as the woman got into a fighting stance.

"What is she going to do to us from all the way over their," Luffy wondered until the woman slashed her weapon creating giant title waves that shot towards the ship. Zoro's eyes widened at their predicament. "Devil Fruit users, grab hold of something," Zoro yelled. It was too late, the ship had the six tittle waves crash into it and everyone that wasn't inside a room shot up in the air. Zoro began to glance around as he was in the air and tried to reach for the nearest devil Fruit User which was Chopper, but before he could grab hold of him another title wave hit sending everyone in the air away from the ship. Luffy shot his arm to Chopper and grabbed hold of him and pulled him closer to himself. He then shot his other arm to the ship to grab hold of something. Zoro looked towards Robin who had lost her mask and was now gawking at what kind of monster that is.

"Guys," Nami shouted as she fell out of the Kitchen with Sanji following behind her. They had rushed out after those giant waves knowing their devil fruit users will need help.

Zoro and Robin both plummeted into the ocean when the third title wave hit and then six slashes of some kind of energy just tore through the Going Merry.

"Merry," Usopp yelled as he fell into the Ocean. He swam towards Chopper and Luffy afterwards trying to give them some help as they sank into the water.

Zoro swam towards Robin as he pulled her up to the Surface. The next wave that was bigger than all the others and it separated the Straw Hats as it split apart. Zor heard a voice from withing his head. _"I am the light that concurs all Demons and Devils, I am the sword the slays dragons and knights alike, I am the force that will show pirate_s_ no mercy. I am Aleafia, a wielder of an Angel Fruit." _When Luffy was thrown on top a board by Usopp he regained his power and swung a punch toward her as she rode the giant title wave to them. "Banish," she whispered and Luffy's arm fell back into place. "My rubber," Luffy gawked for a second at a human arm before he felt it turn rubber again. Zoro held onto Robin as tight as possible when the wave crashed into them sending everyone who wasn't holding onto someone like Luffy, Nami, and Sanji in different directions and everyone who was sent with the person they were holding onto like Usopp and Zoro. _"Demon Zoro, Devil Child, and all who wield the power of the devil had met my judgement, and I apologize to the Lady Lover Sanji and Cat Brgler Nami, you were caught in the cross fire."_

Zoro fought hard to not black out as he was swept off into the Ocean, but it was until he felt land on his back tell he passed out.

**That's right alternate Universe, I was hoping to make it tie into the actual story a little more, but Everyone has done things like that, so I kept it simple for me and just decided to go a different rout. First off, I would like to tell you all that Angel Fruits and the Banishment technique does not exist in the cannon OP, just letting you know. I wrote them in Strawhats vs Strawhats each in a different verse. You will find the Angel Fruit at the Boss Fight at the end of Gender Bent Strawhats and you will find the Banishment Technique in Marine Strawhats used by Admirals of the Marines and the Boss fight against Fleet Admiral. Not sure if I'm going to add Spirits of the Ocean pieces to this, but if I do add anything from their it would probably be an OC I guess.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Barrel of Sake

**Neb: I do not own One Piece, this is a fanfic based on my interest in Robin X Zoro.  
**

**Zoro: Review to your heart's content**

**Robin: We hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

Robin awoke pressed up against a muscular body. She kept her mask on, but on the inside she was blushing. She looked up and saw Zoro's face and smiled. "You outdid yourself Mr. Swordsman," she smiled. Robin got back up to her feet and the smile left her face when she saw part of the Going Merry buried in the sand. It was a shame really, she thought their ship was cute with the sheep's head in the front. She walked over to the wreckage to find the part of the ship where she tried to put a coat on Zoro when they first met in order to earn his trust like she did with the others. It was purely out of selfish reasons before when she tried to help Zoro. It was simply just a means to make the whole crew fall in love with her presence where she would abandon them later on same as Crocodile, they were pirates too after all. Now all she wanted was to reunite the crew for however little time it will be. At least she can be happy she was stranded with him of all people, though she would hoped for Chopper to be with her as well. She knew that wherever Chopper was, he probably was safe with another member.

"Where the hell am I," Zoro growled.

"Mr. Swordsman, your awake," she smiled. "As for where we are, I have no Idea."

"Oh, well, no sense in just waiting around," he began before looking at the part of the Going Merry. "What are we going to do about a ship though," Zoro wondered.

"I suppose we could build one, but as far as our craftsmanship goes, we could probably only get a raft built, we aren't shipwright," she explained. Zoro nodded and looked around. He grabbed hold of his side and noticed his swords were gone. He turned his head and saw Kuina's sword sticking out of the sand, but the other two were no where to be seen.

"Dammit, the old guy was descent enough to give me two other swords and I lost them both," Zoro growled as he punched the ground from underneath himself. Robin didn't quite understand his frustration, but then again what was the three sword style without three swords.

"We can get you more swords, just be patient," she smiled. Zoro's face turned red a little like it always does when she smiles like that at him.

"At least my other swords had a proper burial at sea," Zoro sighed. "The thing is, they were both in good condition and I would have preferred loosing them in combat."

Robin decided to scan the Island with her Hana Hana fruit to spot food. "Plenty of fruits vegetable, and animals for food on the Island, but we have no cook, so we won't be spoiled any time soon," she explained.

"Sanji may have spoiled you and Nami, but I sure as hell wasn't begging for scraps like Luffy and the others," Zoro growled.

"Even when separated, you have it out for him," Robin chuckled.

"Yea, well he would have to stop being a pervert before I shake hands with that idiot cook," Zoro laughed. The two of them laughed for a bit until their stomach's growled.

"Do you still hate him now," Robin asked.

"Shut up, damn woman," Zoro growled. He got up and grabbed his sword Wado Ichimonji and stood up next Robin then nodded before heading out into the woods with her. They collected fruits, vegetables, and wild boar on their voyage and made a camp fire out at the beach where they ate. Afterwards robin dug through the wreckage of the part of their ship and pulled out a barrel of Sake. She smiled at that knowing this would take the frown off of Zoro's face and decided to role it over to the campfire where Zoro slept. She then got a hold of a coconut that had just fallen from a tree and she then woke up Zoro.

"Why did you wake me up damn woman," Zoro growled.

"Zoro, your so cute when you get cranky," she smiled causing Zoro to blush. One of her weapons she has against Zoro is teasing him.

"W-what do you want woman," he asked while trying to hide his blush.

"Could you cut this Coconut in half for me," she asked. Zoro clicked his sword open then closed it again.

She was about to speak up, but her Coconut fell in half spilling some of it's milk.

"Sorry about that," Zoro apologized. "Should have warned you first."

"You are very skilled Mr. Swordsman," she smiled.

"Not skilled enough, we're stuck here, because of a more powerful swordsman," Zoro growled.

"Don't get yourself down, Mr. Swordsman," she smiled as she poured Saki into half of the coconut.

"Where did you get that," he asked as his face lit up.

"From the wreckage," she smiled as she handed him the half a coconut.

"Pour yourself some also," Zoro smiled.

"Roronoa Zoro sharing sake, now I've seen it all," she laughed.

Zoro shrugged to that as he took a sip. "I don't share my sake, if it belongs to the crew then that can't be helped," Zoro explained.

"I guess not," she smiled before poring herself some Saki. "I warn you though, I'm not much of a drinker."

"Don't worry, I'm not the type of person to take advantage of that," Zoro grinned.

"I know, that's what I like about you," she smiled. Zoro poured himself another round when he heard that. His eyes widened and he looked up at Robin who winked after having a few sips.

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ma'am, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and more importantly Nico Robin as an adult has appeared on the Island. A woman laid in a hot spring bathing herself. She had long platinum blonde hair and smooth skin. A smile crept up on her face. Her hands moved to wash her shoulder revealing a tattoo that said.

... CP 5


	4. Chapter 4 Cipher Pole has come

**Neb: don't own One Piece  
**

**Zoro: Enjoy the story**

**Robin: You'd review for me won't you. ^-^**

**Zoro: Oi, review. Neb needs to know if his progress is going well. -_-'**

Zoro was starring at the girl who was crawling up to him. She was drunk definitely, he could tell by the look in her eyes and how wobbly she was moving.

"Robin, I think you should get some rest," Zoro responded.

"Will you cuttle with me then swordsman," she smiled. Her mask had faded after the drinks and her signature smile had turned to one of lust. "Please Mr. swordsman, won't you cuttle."

"I-I don't cuttle, what's gotten into you woman," Zoro responded nervously. That was a stupid question it was probably the last three drink she had. Unlike Nami and Zoro Robin couldn't drink a lot of alcohol and what a normal person would consider too much, she would consider too much. She grabbed hold of Zoro's arm and began feeling it up. She rubbed her body against it and stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Swordsman, please," she smiled. Zoro decided to back away from this. Like he said before, he's not the type of person to take advantage of woman when she's drunk.

"Robin, your drunk," Zoro reminded. "You wouldn't be asking for this if you weren't.

"You don't know that," she responded a little harshly actually. Zoro thought of his options, he couldn't fight Robin, he had to protect her as one of his crew members. He couldn't cuddle with her either, he kept his distance from people for a reason. People getting close to him will whined up like Kuina. Zoro turned his head and saw a man in a suit jump down in front of them. The man had a long pointy nose like Usopp. His hair was orange and his skin color was tanned. The man pulled out two pistols and pointed them at the two of them. "CP5," he shouted. Causing Robins eyes to widen and Zoro to grab his sword. Zoro grinned at getting to test his skills, but something seemed off. He looked at Robin and noticed she wasn't excited to fight. She had fear across her face.

"CP, what does that stand for," Zoro asked.

"Telling you would be a wasted breath, your a walking grave stone!"

Zoro looked at the man's back and saw one Katana on it. He grinned again knowing if he gets that sword, he'll be close to having three sword style again. Zoro charged at his opponent who disappeared right in front of his eyes.

The man fired a bullet right through Zoro's side. Zoro fell to the ground after that and growled. Robin grabbed hold of Zoro and used her Hana Hana fruit to hold back the enemy.

"Zoro, let's go," she yelled as she used multiple arms to lift him up. She ran off as fast as she could knowing if she let Zoro fight long it would be over before it began.

"Put me down, running isn't my shtick," Zoro growled.

"I'm sorry Zoro, but this guy isn't like the marines, and he isn't like any bounty hunters," Robin yelled. Zoro shoved her away causing all the arms she made to disappear into petals.

"Robin, I'm sorry, but I can't run," Zoro growled. That guy was fast, but he's no Mihawk!"

"Mihawk? What does he have to do with this," Robin yelled.

"Run Robin," Zoro commanded. "Get as far away from me as possible and if you find a boat of theirs."

"Zoro don't tell me to do this," she cried.

"Take it and leave the Island." Robin flashed back to her childhood with fire on the buildings and the one small boat to escape on. She remembered her giant friend being iced over and she remembered her mother telling her to get far away from the Island and to live. Difference is, she's a groan woman and a younger man is telling her what to do.

"Zoro," she spoke up.

"What," he asked before her foot slammed into his gut. Zoro fell to his knees as some blood poured out of his bullet wound. "Robin!"

"I can't let you do this, you have to live and watch over the others," she smiled with her mask back on her face. "Go to them and leave me to my death." Zoro's eyes widened. Robin intends to die, but why she was trying to cuttle with him before. Why did she change her mind and want him to leave. Zoro tried to get back up, but another kick came to his face followed by three more. After Zoro was knocked out Robin bandaged his wound. She knew she would have to take care of the medical supplies that washed up, sense she read Choppers medical books. She then smiled one last time a genuine smile before her frown came on her face and she walked back to the beack where the man sat back drinking some of their sake.

"I knew you'd come back, the boss told me you would," he grinned.

"Oh, and how did he know," Robin asked.

"She, and she has her info," the man replied. "Come with me and I let your friend go, is it that," he asked.

"If that is what will keep my Nakama alive," she replied.

"Good, follow me then."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luffy swung another punch which was ineffective on the Angel Fruit user. He fell back tired from swinging punches at her for what felt like two days now. "Luffy get back," shouted Nami. A lightning bolt hit the Angel fruit user and did nothing to her. She stepped forward. Nami had heard of the Angel Fruit users, but never thought she'd meat one. The rarity of finding an Angel Fruit and wanting to eat one was just too much. A legend stated that the fruits were so powerful a person with great will power could eat one and not loose their free will, but it seems as though this girl had lost hers to the fruit. Nobody eats them, because of that consequence. Maybe Zoro could withstand it with his will power, but she doesn't see him taking short cuts.

"Futile," the woman waved away as Sanji came flying at Nami pushing her out of the way of a spear that shot out of the water. Nami, Luffy, and Sanji had met up with each other after the seperation and got another ship on the market. Nami had won it in a card game and then set sail to find her crew. Sanji had grabbed Luffy durring the title waves knowing Luffy was a devil fruit user and she believes Chopper and Usopp were with eachother last time she checked which means Zoro and Robin are with each other possibly. Sanji grabbed hold of his arm and growled.

"If you were a man, I would have kicked your ass by now," Sanji growled. She turded her head and shook it. She then pulled out her Katana and sent a wave of Water crashing into Sanji.

Nami charged at the girl screaming with anger as she sent more lightning bolts her way with the weapon Usopp gave her. The woman took all the hits and then walked towards Nami without a scratch.

"Your attacks are useless, your strongest members with you are unable to deliver. Stop siding with the injustice and except my judgement," she spoke up. "Aleafia can be merciful."

Nami got on her knees and cried knowing nothing she could use will work. "Please, spare my Nakama and I!"


	5. Chapter 5 Zoro vs 200 Doriki and 900

**Neb: I don't own One Piece. Pip96 I'm happy you enjoyed the second chapter. DangoCorn I'd play tag with them as well, that would be fun! ^-^ Zorin is ZoroxRobin, thanks for your constructive criticism. I'll edit over my chapters better and I'm happy you found the story interesting.  
**

"Robin," Zoro growled as he stood up. "Robin where are you!... Robin!" Zoro started crawling through the woods until he stood at the beach side. "I was meant to be the one to die not you dammit! Get back here!" Zoro decided to run straight through the woods until he found her. As a member of the crew, she was important and she also gave him a warm feeling with her smiles.

Zoro ran for hours and found himself back on the same beach. "Dammit," Zoro yelled. "Fight me you cowards!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A woman with purple pig tails and a black suit looked off from the distance and fround. "We've been challenged by him."

"Not our problem, keep moving," the man with the Katana and the two pistols responded as they pushed forward through the woods.

The woman kept listening as she heard rustling through the trees as the swordsman ran around in circles trying to find them, but he couldn't. Asking his to have a sense of direction would be like asking Nami to lift a boulder. She would just make him lift the boulder and he would just rely on her directions. It made the Straw Hat Pirates work on how diverse everyone was. She heard him spout things like coward, bastards, spineless, brainless.

"He's insisting a fight, can't I just put him down," the woman asked.

"The boss is waiting for all of us," the man growled.

Robin sighed in relief. She knew Zoro wouldn't go down cause of a bullet wound, but she wasn't going to change her mind. CP 5 wasn't CP 9 or CP 0, but they were still pretty damn dangerous.

"He said what about my face, I'm going to kill him Kurono," the woman growled before jumping off.

"Dammit Fearis! Well, your friends dead," the agent responded before knocking out Robin and running off with her. "Not my fault, my partner has issues... and a the Iki Iki Fruit, where you can hear things from miles away and you can blow people away by breathing." The man started jumping through the air now, so he doesn't leave a trail. The man pulled out his Katana as he blocked a green haired man with red eyes and a bad attitude.

"Found you bastard," Zoro growled.

"How did you pick up on my trail," the Cipher Pole agent asked.

"I didn't follow a trail, I simply went up," Zoro responded before slamming his sword down forcing the man to the ground.

"Where did he get this strength," Kurono asked. Zoro appeared right next to him in an instant and slashed at the agent, which he dodged. "What the hell!"

Zoro came up from underneath of the man. "Poppingusunēku!"

"Shit!" Zoro went right through the man as he had the man's Katana sheathed and strapped to himself, Robin in his arms and his own body uncut. "He's tougher then I thought, be careful guys," the Agent realized as he crashed through the trees with blood spurting from his chest.

Zoro's eyes remained red for a bit, but turned back to normal. Zoro jumped back as a wind wave hit him blowing him away from Robin.

"Nice try green bitch, but I'm keeping her in my care," the woman Fearis laughed.

"Green bitch, what the hell is that suppose to mean," Zoro growled.

"You called me hurtful names, so I'll do the same to you," she yelled. She kicked through the air sending a slicing wave at Zoro. Zoro blocked it with his swords, but fell back from impact.

"What was that," Zoro asked.

"Rankyaku, hurts like a bitch doesn't it," she laughed. Zoro ran at her and began slashing at her.

"Soru," she said before vanishing and appearing on a tree. "Figures a 200 Doriki like Kurono would go down, but don't worry, I rank 900," she smiled.

Zoro grunted and then closed his eyes. He imagined his opponent in front of himself and then turned around and slashed.

"Tekkai," she shouted causing the swords to stop against her. "Close one, you took away your vision knowing it would only fool you with my Soru," she laughed. "Clever." Blood came out of her stomach. "Wait what?"

"You became harder than steel, interesting, but even if I can't slice all the way through you, I can still cut you."

"How did you do that, who the hell... what?"

Zoro spun his swords around as fast as helicopter's blades. "Kami- e," she shouted as she dodged each of his attacks.

"Mausutorappu," he yelled as he closed both of his hilts at each side of her head. "shokku!" Her head vibrated for a few seconds and then she hit the ground hard, drool coming from her mouth. "Sorry, but I will show no mercy if you plan on killing Robin. Hands off my Nakama!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ma'am, two of our agents fell to the swordsman," a man spoke up to the platinum blond CP agent.

"Then neither of them will live," she responded. "Nothing will get in the way of justice, not even that swordsman and the Devil's Child.

"Isn't it convenient though," an orange haired little girl with small spikes coming out of her cheeks grinned. "Those two happen to show up on your favorite island Chief," she grinned.

"It wasn't a matter of Convenience, I made a deal with an Angel Fruit User," she responded. "She craved the justice of devils and demons as much as I did after all."

"Wow chief, you planned everything out, your so awesome!"

"Not awesome enough, I lost too members," she grunted.

"Just wait for them to hid in a cave, we can ambush them from there," a man with a silver ponytail and an eye patch reasoned as he chewed on his tooth pick.

"Machi is right," the orange haired girl responded with aw.

"Emva, your too easily impressed," a man that was muscular, had grey skin and four horns on his head responded.

"Oh Borrow, I don't need criticism," Emva responded.

"Listen up, we will take down Nico Robin no matter what, the devil child will die!"

"Yes chief," they all responded.

**Neb: That's it for another chapter, ready for bed now, please review, critic, fav, follow, and most of all enjoy. Poppingusunēku is Popping snake and **  
**Mausutorappu shokku is mouse trap shock.**


	6. Chapter 6 the Elite of CP 5

**Neb: I do not own One Piece, Please review to your hearts content. Last where we left off Zoro had rescued Robin, but they are now being pursued by ****Cipher Pole 5. I hope you enjoy!  
**

Zoro flipped back as three men in suits started walking towards him.

"Why do you guys dress so nicely for a remote Island, jeez," Zoro grumbled.

"Quite, you have made an enemy of the wrong people," one of them growled. "Get him," he yelled as they all started moving fast. Zoro began easilly dodging their attack and slamming them to the ground each time he got a hold of their arms.

"Too slow," Zoro growled as he slammed his foot on the last one remaining conscious. "This new power sure is coming in handy," Zoro grinned before walking over to a cave where he hid Robin. She laid near a fire place, just starring in it.

"You got lucky," she responded with that damn mask back on her face.

"Against those three, no way," Zoro chuckled as he sat at the other end of the fire place.

"I wasn't talking about them, I was about your battles against Cipher Pole so far."

"Listen Robin, I know your worried, and something about these people has to do with your past, but I'm not about to let them destroy our future." Zoro got up and handed her a canister of water. She took it, but didn't look at him. Looking at him had become painful knowing she was getting close to loosing him. "Robin, why do you hate me for saving you," Zoro asked.

"Same reason I hated Luffy for saving me, it just brings more problems to the rest of the world," she responded calmly, still looking down.

Zoro sighed and got up. "I'm going for food next, don't try to make any deals, cause they won't let me live after what I've done," Zoro responded. Zoro stepped out of the Cave and was pursued by a man with silver hair tied in a long ponytail. The man wore a suit like the others and an eye patch. He grinned as he pulled out a long skinny pointy sword.

"Have at thee," the man grinned as he charged at Zoro who tried to block his next attack, but was sent flying into the cave. "Crazy, that a devil found a demon, you two will have your heads on this very Island, sticking out of wooden spikes on the back.

"Please leave Zoro out of this, he's no threat to you," Robin yelled.

The man wagged his finger at her. "He is a threat to all of humanity though, just like every other pirate."

Zoro crawled back to his feet, only to have a grey fist slam into his stomach sending him into a wall. Zoro coughed up blood from that last attack. "Glad you could make it Borrow," the man grinned.

"The two of us together is more than enough to take down a guy who can barely handle a Doriki of 900," Borrow grinned.

The silver hair man grinned also. "You see, he ranks 1500 Doriki and I rank 1800," he grinned. "We aren't CP 9, but we are stronger then even some of their members," the man explained.

"Not better then their strongest though, I fell ripped off," Zoro grinned before one of them poked a hole in his back with their finger.

"Zoro," Robin yelled as she made her hands wrap around the both of them.

"Bureidofezā," the man with the Eyepatch grinned as he created several wounds in several of the arms. Robin cried out, feeling the pain in her other arms. The Eye patch man had feathers sticking out of himself that were slicing against Robins hands. "My fruit is the Fezā Fezā fruit, meant for making feathers out of my body," he explained. "To most brainless idiots, that power would be useless, but to me.. I can combine Rokushiki with it and kill anyone with my feathers!"

Zoro swung one of his swords at the big grey man that hovered above him. "Tekkai," the man responded. Zoro's swords crashed into the man and the man didn't even budge.

"What's going on, I was able to cut the last one," Zoro responded.

"The last one was a weakling compared to us," explained the silver haired man. "I am Machi the Silver Bloom," he explained with a small twirl.

"I heard you were a bounty hunter," Zoro coughed.

"I changed my field, sue me," he laughed. "Then again, cause your a pirate and I'm not, I'd win the case, wont I."

"You were the one who brought up Suing not me," Zoro sweat dropped.

"He's right Machi, that was just stupid," Borrow responded.

"Shut it horn head, I don't need your criticism," Machi growled. "Anyways, should we kill them both here or bring them before the chief."

"Lets just kill them here and say we had no choice," Borrow grinned.

"Bastards," Zoro growled.

"Can't help it if we're above your lev-," Borrow went on, but was cut off by a punch to the Jaw by Zoro. He stumbled back and Zoro used that moment to hack away at him. "Doragon hōki," Zoro yelled as both of his swords connect together and he stabbed upward into the agents face.

"Borrow," Machi yelled before hands sprouted around him again.

"Clutch," Robin yelled trying to snap his spine, but his feathers came out of him and protected him from her attack.

"Hehehe hohoho Ayayayaya," the man laughed. "I've been waiting for this moment," he grinned. "Fezāgurētosuraisu!" He spun his legs which were covered in feathers and destroyed the whole cave in one swipe. He jumped back and grinned at the rubble with a sick smile on his face. "Fezā hari o ame!"

Feathers came off of him and flew in the sky above the ruble from the cave. They started coming down Hard as they completely obliterated what was left. That was fun, but I should get back to the chief," he grinned as he saw a pool of blood leak from under the rocks. "I demolished them! hehehehe hohohoho Ayayayaya!"

****  
**Bureidofezā is Bladed Feathers.  
**

**Feza Feza Fruit is the Feather Fruit.  
****Doragon hōki is Dragon Rising  
**

**Fezāgurētosuraisu Feather Great Slice**

**Fezā hari o ame Raining Feather Acupuncture  
**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7 I'm Sorry

**Neb: I don't own One Piece and I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Chopper: Review to your heart's content.**

**Robin: Enjoy the read most of all. :)**

Zoro crawled out of the rubble with his back completely scraped up. "Disgraceful, I hate wounds from the back," he growled as he pulled Robin out of the rubble.

"I can't believe you," she yelled.

"W-what," Zoro responded.

"You could have gotten yourself killed taking them on. You confronted and humiliated Cipher Pole Agents, and you selfishly got in my way from at least saving a Nakama."

"What's your problem, we're alive aren't we," Zoro growled as he picked his ear. Robins face went red with anger. She knew Zoro was selfish like Luffy in some ways, but she never knew he was this dense.

"How long will we be alive," she yelled. Zoro looked up at her shocked.

"What is that suppose to mean," Zoro asked.

"How long until you challenge them again and get beaten down like last time?!"

"I-"

"Zoro, they aren't even the strongest of Cipher Pole and you could only win by a sneak attack. You nearly got yourself killed, you couldn't think of any other options besides fighting, you didn't think maybe there was a strategy behind getting out without us getting injured in the process. You didn't think about any of it, you just love good fights more than anything!" Robin panted after saying all that she said. First time ever she actually yelled at someone other than Luffy when he refused to let her die. Her mask had broken for the moment and while it was broken, she might as well let out some of the stress that built up inside her. It wasn't going to wreck any reputation of hers after all, she was going to die, Zoro was going to die, there was no way off this Island without having to fight god knows how many CP agents. "Zoro, I'm sorry, but you've denied me peace... peace that I wanted for so long after having people die in my place."

"I don't regret helping you live Robin, not a second goes by where I regret that, and I don't care for my own life if it means getting beaten by another swordsman, then it was worthless anyway... but I'm sorry, I should have thought of a better way out then fighting, I wouldn't of given you up no matter what, but I probably could of cut us an escape rout or swam us off the Island using wreckage from the ship as support for you. I could have done so many things, but I allowed my need to be the best cloud that." Robin gawked at that, she never heard Zoro apologize, let alone admit he was wrong. "I understand if you hate me, but your my Nakama, and I can't let them touch you."

"Zoro, I don't hate you," Robin responded.

Zoro looked at her with disbelief and then turned towards the woods. "I'll get us off this Island Robin and if I have to fight and die, then that's what I'll do, that's my nature. If you hate me for that, I understand, lots of people don't get along with me cause of it." Robin made several arms wrap around him and he knew she was going to knock him out again, so he got ready to defend himself from her attacks. Robin pulled him towards her and bent down and kissed him on the lips. Zoro's eyes widened when she did that. She pulled back and smiled at Zoro not a fake smile, but a real one.

"Zoro, you've protected me this whole time, despite what I said, I can't hate you for that." Zoro broke free from her hana hana arms and grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Robin closed her eyes and he closed his as they both enjoyed eachother's presence. _"This is better than reading about it,"_ Robin thought.

"Robin, I'm sorry," Zoro responded about to run off to fight CP 5, but Robin grabbed him and kissed him again. She knew where he wanted to go. Now having someone to love she read makes people want to fight harder, to protect their loved ones, but she wasn't going to let him go alone.

"Stop appologizing and let me help you Zoro."

"Your not calling me Swordsman san, or Mr. Swordsman," Zoro grinned.

"A method I use to keep myself from getting close to someone, pointless now," she smiled.

**Short I know, but I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 The Finale

**Neb: Now that our heroes had finally kissed and made up, it is time for the big finale. Final Chapter of hands of and I don't own One Piece.  
**

**Zoro: It's been a pleasure in this story, I mean, the Sake, the fighting, getting the girl in the end, yep, totally awesome.**

**Robin: It's been a pleasure for me as well. ^-^ Review to your heart's content.**

**Neb: Final Chapter, Begin!**

"Wow, and you destroyed them completely until they were a bloody mess, your really strong Machi," Emva gawked.

"Borrow was right, you are too easily impressed, I merely delt with weaklings," he grinned. "Poor man though, I actually had gotten use to his criticism."

"I know, same here," Emva laughed. "What about you chief, will you miss Borrow," she asked.

"It would be pointless to do so, what's dead is dead," the white haired woman explained. "He died doing what I expected him to do, his job."

"She's right, we better get off this Island and report to HQ," Machi laughed.

"Their not dead," Emva gawked.

"Wait what," Machi growled.

"They're right over there and they're headed to one of our ships," she growled. "Soru."

The girl appeared in front of Zoro and Robin. The Chief and the elite appeared there next.

"Chief, it's my turn to take care of them," Emva whined.

"I'm not taking anymore chances," CP5's chief responded. "You've killed, one of my elites, one of my trackers, and you killed lots of my soldiers, there will be no forgiving you for that," she growled. "Nico Robin of the West Blue, Devil's Child who knows words that must never be spoken and Roronoa Zoro Pirate Hunter of the East Blue and Demon Bounty Hunter who uses three sword style, I deem this Island as your grave, what say you," she asserted herself. "I am Chief of CP 5 and deemed responsible should you escape, I will die before justice is carried out, and I will end anyone who stands in the way of justice."

"Funny, how she thought we didn't expect a run in with them," Zoro coughed.

"Funny indeed Mr. Swordsman," Nico Robin smiled. The three of them gawked when they saw hundreds of there agents taken down across the forest. Many were hanging on tree branches, others were buried under broken down trees, and some were just piled up on top of each other.

"I see you excepted the monsters you are," the chief growled.

"We've excepted something different... we want you guys off our backs," Zoro responded with his eyes shadowed over.

"Agreed, you call us demons and devils as if your better then us, we'll show you no mercy for that," Robin spoke up with her eyes disappeared in the shadows. Both of them grinned and there eyes turned red.

"Those are some scary trick eh boss," Emva laughed.

"Emva, quit being impressed and lets fight," Machi yelled.

"OK," Emva responded. "Gurittā Gurittā fruit powers activate," she yelled as sparkling glitter began to form around her.

"Feza Feza," Machi grinned as feathers started flying out of him.

"Crafts of Death," they both yelled as the sparkling glitter created blinding light and the feathers flew at Nico Robin and Zoro.

"Pheonix of 108 Earthly Desires," Zoro yelled as he spiraled his swords shooting spiraling compressed wind waves knocking there attacks away.

"Once Fluer, Slam," Robin yelled as she forced the girl to the ground and slammed her against a tree knocking her out.

"She was suppose to use Tekkai," Machi face palmed.

"She's your partner, shouldn't have picked a kid," CP 5 Chief responded.

"I guess we must use our combos, chief," the elite grinned.

"Doriki of 1800 and doriki of 2700," the chief stated, "they won't survive this."

"Soru," they both shouted as they started running around them fast enough to make after images of them self. A feather flew inside and cut across Zoro's chest. A hole formed in Robin's arm. The both of them fell back and were met with the same attacks over and over again. Zoro lifte both of his swords in the air and growled.

"Ichi Gorilla," Zoro growled as both his arms pumped op. "Great Canon," Zoro shouted as he slammed his swords on the ground hard enough to send the cipher pole agents flying back.

"Veinte Fluer," Robin shouted as she tried her best to cross her arms and she created twenty arms sticking out of the two trees they were flying to. "Spank," she yelled as the hands slapped them across the face.

"Tekai," they both yelled taking no damage from either attacks. "Soru," they yelled in unison again as they charged at there opponent with there great speed.

"Striked to kill Machi," the chief yelled.

"Yes chief," Machi called back. "Shigan Pole," he yelled as his feathers turned into a giant pull and stabbed right through Zoro's body.

"Zoro," Robin yelled. Zoro coughed blood out of his mouth as he fell to his knees.

"See, everything is useless when compared to justice fool," Machi grinned. The Chief appeared behind Robin. Zoro knew what was going to come next, if he didn't act fast, he would loose Robin forever. He Punched the ground really hard causing it to shake.

"Impressive strength, but I'd save it if I were you," Machi spat. Zoro grinned as he saw something shiny fall from a tree. Zoro held out his arm as it spiraled past it without even landing a scratch on the green haired man. "What the hell, another sword," the silver haired man gawked. Zoro took Kuina's sword and held it in his mouth as he picked up his cursed blade and grinned at it as if he just ran into an old friend.

"You guys are finished," Zoro growled as darkness pored around him. "Welcome back my cursed blade, I knew you wanted to test yourself against my liuck once more."

"What is that power," CP 5 Chief gawked as she fell back in fear. "Why am I afraid all of a sudden?!"

"Asura," Zoro growled as his body began to transform and make multiple arms and heads. "Nine sword style. Makyusen," Zoro yelled as he slashed across Machi who was frozen in fear.

"Machi," the chief growled. A red aura rapped around her. "I won't let you scare me swordsman," she yelled as she drew a Katana of her own. "Last resort move she said. "Buraddosutīra no ken is it's name, and it's the blood stealing sword!" The Katana was blood red and Robin and Zoro could see the blood falling from the chiefs hand disappearing every time it ran across the blade. "You people don't get it do you, if I have to make deals with an Angel Fruit user to achieve justice I will, if I have to sacrifice my own men, I will, if I have to use a cursed sword to finish you and loose a pint of blood in the process I will," She yelled towards the last part. "Vamparic Body," she yelled as black wings tore through her back and her teeth became long and sharp. He finger nails grew out and her eyes turned red Like Zoro's did when he used Asura.

"This is a fight I've been looking for," Zoro yelled as he charged at her still with the feather pole stabbed through him.

"Just die already, people don't last this long," she yelled.

"I will protect my Nakama, if you get in my way of doing so, then I will show you my version of justice," Zoro yelled as he tied his bandana to his head. The two of them hacked at each other.

"Trienta Fluer," Robin yelled as she kept Machi and Emva from getting back up.

"No, she'll die if she uses that weapon," Machi yelled. "That cursed sword drains blood and if it can't get any from the opponent, then it steels from the user!"

"Ugui," Zoro yelled as he spun in a drilling motion. Blood spilt from the chief as she fell back, but she kept going as he aura flared up higher.

"The more I make her bleed, the stronger she gets," Zoro realized.

"Nothing stands in my way, nothing stands in the way of justice," she yelled.

"How is she keeping up with nine swords," Emva asked.

"First off, I think the other six swords are illusions, second, it would take more than that cheap trick to fool our chief," Machi grinned.

"Do I have the right to be impressed now," the little girl asked.

"Yes, yes you do," he grinned. Robin made them shove further in the dirt. She had it with Cipher Pole, she's had it with their judgement, but she wasn't going to kill them yet. She'll wait for Zoro first before deciding that.

"Asura, Doragonshauto," Zoro yelled as he slammed his swords together creating a vibrating sound that sent the enemy flying back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she screamed as blood spurted out of her. She crawled back to her feet as the blood absorbed into her sword and her Aura grew larger.

"Final Move, Feast of A Thousand Lifetimes," She yelled as she hopped past her enemy using Soru and Geppo together. "Ten thousand slashes," she yelled as cuts formed on Zoro's chest.

"Good work Chief," Machi grinned before she collapsed to the ground and her eyes went blank. "Chief!"

"I pity you," Zoro growled as he held his position, not budging an inch. The new sword he got from off of one of the Cipher Pole agents broke, but he stood up. "In the end, you needed an evil weapon to carry out your justice, I would use a cursed sword to accomplish my goals and you would do the same and yet you think your better then me, because i-it's in the name of justice," Zoro growled. "Let me tell you about Justice, you can kill a hundred, a thousand, or a million different men and women who wronged you, but that won't achieve it, that w-will only make you... a demon."

Machi and Emva's eyes widened after hearing that.

"No, your lieing you bastard," Emva yelled. "We aren't demons, if anything we are protectors."

"What have you saved in your entire life," Robin growled. "What have you protected? Every mission you had was either based on lying or killing." Emva cried and Machi tried crawling to his chief, but was pushed further into the ground.

"Please, let me save her," Machi yelled.

"Why would I do that, I thought I was a devil," she growled.

"Robin let him help," a cute voice yelled. She turned her head to see Chopper and Usopp running over to them. Robin let them go and they ran to there Chief.

"W-where have you guys been," Zoro growled.

"We flew on giant golden birds to get here," Usopp responded. "Chopper can speak to them. so we were able to negotiate," Usopp explained.

"When we were flying by, we heard sword slashing and we decided to check it out in case if it was Zoro," Chopper added.

"Also Zoro, I tripped over this on my way over here, that Tsunami sure knows how to send weapons flying," Usopp explained as he handed Zoro his final Katana the old man from Loguetown made and gave to him for free. Zoro grinned as having his whole set come back to him. It didn't make a fancy entrance like his cursed sword, but he knew it wanted to come back to him. Zoro sheathed all of his swords and tied them to his waist now feeling whole again.

"Thanks Usopp," Zoro grinned.

"Are you alright Robin, I need to check out your injuries," the little doctor responded.

"Please, if your a doctor give the captain my blood," Machi yelled.

"Wait your turn jerk," Usopp yelled. "Our Nakama come first."

"Actually she's most important right now, cause she dieing," Chopper explained as he checked on her. "How did she lose all that blood," Chopper asked.

"She used a weapon that drains it," the CP agent responded.

"I failed as a Chief," she whispered.

"Woah, she has a lot of will power," Usopp gawked.

"My own team got too comfortable with me and now they ask help from pirates." *cough* her eyes were still blank, but her body was not longer transformed.

"Chief save your strength," Machi cried.

"I resign from Cipher Pole, I am no longer fit to... serve." *cough*

"What's Cipher Pole," asked Usopp. Zoro looked at Robin who shook her head.

"A bounty hunter group," Zoro responded. Pirates and the world government don't mix well, and Usopp and Chopper would freak out if they were standing next to some of the Government Agents."

"I tested her blood, she's XF, same as Zoros," explained Chopper.

"Welp, can't be helped then," Zoro responded as he sat down.

"Zoro, you do realize how much hell she put us through right," Robin smiled. Her mask was back up with Chopper and Usopp being there.

"I understand, and we put her through hell right back, but it's time she learns, what kind of Demons she set out to kill."

Robin nodded at Chopper to go ahead and he transfered blood from Zoro's body to her body, patched everyone up, and later collected medical supplies from Cipher Poles camps.

"Take what you need, little guy, you deserve it," Machi rubbed the back of his head. _"I guess, I can't be Cipher Pole anymore also."_

"She'll wake up in four hours when the drugs where off," Chopper explained.

"Thanks, I can't take care of her from here, I have basic medical knowledge," Machi responded as he sat next to his Chief with Emva.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zoro and Robin sat outside on the beach as they saw the sun set. "You think Ms. Navigator will find her way here," Robin asked.

"Yea, I know she will," Zoro responded before they saw a familliar sight in front of them. It was the Going Merry with Luffy on top of the sheep head.

"What the, I thought she'd think after that," Zoro gawked.

"We've underestimate Merry," Robin smiled.

Usopp ran over there and grinned. "Well, I got a few things I need to patch up, but I think we can still use her."

Luffy, Nami, and Sanji waved to there companions as they sailed to the Island.

Nami's FLashback

"Please, spare my Nakama and I," Nami cried.

"Why do you protect them, your a pirate, a cat burgler," the Angel Fruit User responded.

"Because were friends, because were family, because we love each other!"

"Love, how can pirates love, that is illogical for there line of work."

"Please, you have to understand, not all Pirates are like that," Nami yelled.

"Your lying, it is in Pirate Nature to behave that way, punishment, death," she responded before a red fist landed in her face.

"Don't Touch Nami!" Luffy's skin was red and he was more pissed than ever. He started moving faster and faster as he slammed his foot into her and then another fist.

"How is he moving that fast, is it his love for his Nakama," she responded shocked. Before she could swing her sword Nami jumped on her arm and grabbed it.

"No more Tsunamis, you don't just affect us with that power, you hurt nearby Islands, and people," Nami yelled. "Someone who cares about justice so much shouldn't use such an ability."

"You dare cast judgement on me, that's my job," she yelled. Get off me, the power of the sea kills all devil fruit users, that is why it was intrusted to me," she yelled.

"You ate a fruit and turned into a monster, there was no selection," Nami yelled back. "Gum Gum Jet Bazooka," Luffy yelled as he slammed his arms into the woman. She coughed out blood as she fell back and Nami threw her sword to Sanji.

"Don't let her get that," Nami yelled.

"Yea, I can do that," Sanji responded.

"I don't believe it, why do you defy the will of the sea," the woman growled as tornadoes started to form around her. "Die," she yelled before Luffy sung one final punch to her face. His fist had grown Giant and it hit her hard knocking her out as she fell in the water. The Angel Fruit exited the woman's body and sunk to the bottom of the ocean as well.

"We did it," Nami yelled.

End Flashback

Nami and Robin hugged each other when Nami ran up onto the Island.

Zoro and Luffy fist bumped and Sanji started running over to Robin to tell her how much he missed her. Robin smiled at being reunited with her friends.

"Zoro, want to help me fix the ship, these repairs require a little more muscle," Usopp explained.

"Might as well," Zoro responded.

"Marimo," Sanji responded. "Did Robin get hurt while I was gone," he growled.

"Zoro protected me the whole time Mr. Cook," Robin smiled.

"I'm so happy I could die," Sanji responded with hearts in his eyes.

"Zoro, we got a new sword for you, you can learn four sword style," Luffy grinned.

"Sounds like a waist of time," Zoro yawned, "There's a woman lying in a medical tent, give it to her, she needs it more than me," Zoro explained.

"I'm up and walking thank you," the CP Chief growled.

"Oh, here you go," Luffy grinned.

"Your just giving me a weapon, how can you trust me," she growled.

"Cause Zoro trusts you and I trust him," Luffy responded.

"I see, I really have been chasing after the wrong people," she muttered.

"Eh?"

"Good luck fixing you ship, Straw Hat Pirates, and be sure to find yourself a professional Shipwright, you need one," she explained before leaving.

"Yea, yea, it's all the same criticism as before," Usopp waved it away. "Now, what to do with this part?"

"Our ship is at one hundred percent capacity, ma'am," Emva explained when the former Chief walked by her.

"Ma'am, you should be in bed," Machi growled.

"Don't worry yourselves with such formal things, I'm not your leader anymore," she explained.

"Like hell your not," Machi yelled. "We have no where else to go, Cipher Pole hates failures, let alone agent who work with Pirates."

"If you wish to follow me on my ship to the nearest Island fine, but I will not sail with a crew anymore," she replied.

"Your being as cold as you usually are, except Borrow isn't here to criticize you for it," he yelled.

"I will be hunted by the best of the agents, I don't want you to get thrown into it," she responded.

"We have a better chance of survival if we work together," he replied.

"We do, but survival is no path for me," she responded before leaving.

Machi grunted and walked aboard there ship with her. The girl looked sad and turned to walk in the ship also.

"Why is a little girl working with Bounty hunters," Usopp asked.

She looked at Usopp. I have an ability to tell what kind of condition ships are in," she explained. "That made me very important to the age- the bounty hunting group I'm in."

"What condition is the Merry in," Usopp asked. "Will she make it. Luffy, Nami and Sanji left used spare parts from a ship they bought to fix the Merry, and I wanted to know if they hurt my ship."

She looked at the sunny and scanned the whole ship from the distance she was at. She was about to tell Usopp the ship was done for, but something in his eyes made her change her mind.

"It will make it to the next Island, best to get there and get proper people to work on it," Emva smiled before entering her ship.

"Guys guess what, Merry's going to make it," Usopp yelled as he ran over to the others.

"I can't believe I lied about that," she whispered.

"Lets get sailing," Luffy yelled.

Zoro grinned at Robin who smiled back as they entered the ship holding hands.

"Oi Marimo, hands of Robinchwan!"

"Shut up useless cook!"

"You want to fight!"

"Knock it off," Nami yelled.

"Yes Namiswan!"

**Story completed, longest chapter I wrote, but I knew this would be the final one when I set up the fight between the remaining CP agents and Zoro and Robin, but wow, this one took so long to write. Alright, you guys are familliar with most of the Asura Techiques except for the Dragon Shout one where Zoro connects his blades together to make a sound wave, so I won't touch that too much.**

**Buraddosutīra no ken is the Blood Stealer Sword. I suppose you could guess that.  
**

**Gurittā Gurittā Fruit is glitter Devil Fruit. Seems useless, but it has capabillities in some hands to dazzle the opponent when used, though Emva used it to blind the opponent instead.  
**

**That's all the moves I can translate, most of them I wrote in english and others of Robin and Zoro's moves are on One Piece Wiki if you want to learn about them. I hope you enjoyed the story. :)**


End file.
